Parkman
Parkman is one of two main antagonists of the 2016 animated film, The New GoAnimate Movie and the minor antagonist of its 2017 sequel, The New GoAnimate Movie 2. He is an greedy old man who turns white people into Black indians and sells them off for slavery whilst causing the house robbery making himself a profit. Biography The New GoAnimate Movie Parkman is the owner of the indian camp, an amusement park located in the jungle. A seemingly kind and charitable gentleman, he takes indians to said island where they would be allowed to do many bad things such as smoking, drinking, and fighting without having to worry about parental supervision. As the white humans continued to engage in this misbehavior, the white humans would fall victim to the curse of this seemingly innocent amusement park, gradually beginning to transform into black humans. Parkman would then gather the humans, foreshadowing his true nature to rob several houses in exchange for profit. Parkman hires Takashi, Eleesha and Anthoine (who were both deeply frightened of him) to lure such white people (such as the adolescent, Jane) into his sinister trap, telling them that they will not need to worry about the authorities as the white people will not return as the English and will therefore not leave behind any evidence that they had ever been to the indian camp. Fortunately, Jane was able to escape the indian camp after her sister, Rosie, alerted her what he was planning to the people and alerted him of the situation, though not before transforming into a black person. As the kids (Matt, Ann, Joyce, and Stephen) arrives in the park, they discovers Parkman, who now lives in a trailer near the theme park, Every Fun Fair, and reveals his past about his company's bankrupt. As Jane comes up to the scene, he kidnaps her, but not before Ranger Quint, the greedy owner of the scout camp, arrives and fights each other against the two choices to take Jane as the slavery: the scout camp or the indian camp. Later, Parkman, along with Ranger Quint, goes to a high-speed chase against the heroes, follows the limo the parents ride in and tries to recklessly hit the van to catch the kids. A furious Quint betrays Parkman and tries to do the same thing, but pulls out the wheel and falls off the cliff. But as the bus crash down a hill, the villains are unharmed. Takashi suffers a breakdown, cursing the incompetence, but Parkman become fed up with the insults, along with Ranger Quint. It can be presumed that Parkman is later arrested, along with the other villains. The New GoAnimate Movie 2 In this sequel, he is escaped from prison, along with Takashi and Ranger Quint, and teams with the other villains to Takashi's goal to defeat the kids and take over the world. Personality Parkman is evil, greedy, cunning, pompous, arrogant, eccentric, manipulative, short-tempered, diabolical, loyal and sadistic, enjoying other black people's fates, and is also very cruel, heartless, and unsympathetic, whipping his minions and also turning all the humans into black people that come to his indian camp into slavery so that he can make money off robbing and stealing houses. He was also willing to faking his friendly personality in order to keep his true nature revealed. In one scene, he is revealed to be homeless, lives in the RV on Every Fun Fair, enjoying their pain and justifies his action by claiming their slavery as, according to him, payment for their ill and inadequate behavior displayed on the Indian Camp. Parkman is outright manipulative and delightfully sadistic, enjoying other people's pain, and is also very cruel, heartless and unsympathetic, selling the English that come to his camp into slavery so that he can make money off of the house robbery. While acting evil or malicious, he simply uses his angry face. He is also very abusive, when he kidnaps Matt and Joyce, and prevents Jane from saving them by throwing her. Appearence Gallery She_never_come_back..._as_ENGLISH!.png|Parkman's evil grin. Parkman_dealing_with_Takashi,_Anthonie,_and_Eleesha.png Parkman_vs._Ranger_Quint.png The_New_GoAnimate_Movie_-_The_Villains'_Defeat.png|Parkman's defeat Trivia *His appearence is reminiscent of Bill Sykes from Oliver & Company. *Parkman has a few similarities with The Coachman from Pinocchio as both own an amusement park. The Coachman's Pleasure Island turned naughty little boys into donkeys, while Parkman's indian camp turned all the white people into black people. *Despite being one of the main antagonists of the film, Parkman has little screen time than the other villains. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrested Villains Category:Non-Action